In the past there have been numerous types of devices which are utilized for handling blood. It will be appreciated that it is important that the blood be maintained in a sterilized condition. For this reason, there is, generally speaking, a rule that blood which is transferred through what is known as an open system from a blood storage unit to a transfer bag must be utilized within twenty-four hours. This is because the cannula is exposed to air and its tip is utilized to pierce into the storage unit of blood through a seal, which hermetically seals the blood storage unit. This is so that there is not sufficient time for objectionable amounts of bacteria to grow. This means that blood, a precious commodity, is often wasted because it cannot be used within the time limit prescribed.
This is an invention which avoids that problem in that it maintains the cannula and more particularly the piercing tip of the cannula in a sterilized environment.
This invention consists of a sleeve having a base which has an upper surface and a lower surface and wherein the cannula tip is arranged within the sleeve, which is of flexible pliable material and adapted to be advanced into piercing engagement with a pair of seals closing the upper surface of the base at a bore mouth and this bore has its lower end sealed to be pierced by a port access defining structure on the unit of blood. Generally speaking, this invention can be utilized to maintain the cannula tip in a sterilized condition so that the transfer of blood may take place without exposing it to the deliterious effects of air and, hence, avoid the problem of waste because the time limit does not apply. Since blood has an expiration date of up to a month or longer, oftentimes determined to be thirty-five days, it will be appreciated that the length of time within which the blood may be utilized without the necessity for throwing it away is prolonged immeasurably and, hence, this precious commodity is not wasted.